In producing oil and gas from offshore wells, a wellhead is employed at the sea floor to regulate and direct the flow of hydrocarbons from the reservoir, through tubular risers, and to the surface where the fluids are collected in a receiving facility located on a platform or other vessel. Normally, the flow of hydrocarbons is controlled via a series of valves installed on the wellhead, the risers, and in the receiving facility at the surface. Other subsea equipment, such as manifolds and pipelines, also assist in directing the produced fluids.
An unmanned submersible vehicle controlled from the surface, or a remotely operated vehicle (ROV), can be used to inspect subsea structures and equipment, and to control or manipulate valves. ROVs mechanically control valves and provide hydraulic pressure to the subsea wellhead or other equipment via “hot stab” connections and panels. A hot stab connection is a device used to move fluid, often hydraulic fluid, from one line in a first device to another line in a second device. Hot stabs can also be used in other subsea fluid connections, for quick, releasable, and flexible fluid connections between various systems.
High fluid flow rates are often needed in subsea equipment. Accordingly, there, remains a need in the art for systems and methods that provide high flows through hot stab connections.